<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re My Perfect Morning by fantasywalking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721590">You’re My Perfect Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasywalking/pseuds/fantasywalking'>fantasywalking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasywalking/pseuds/fantasywalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheith having a nice morning together ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re My Perfect Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short one-shot for our lovely power couple being happy together ♡</p><p>Thanks to pain-strokes for betaing ~♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy morning. Well, besides how busy both of them have been for the last hour. </p><p>“That was—” Shiro breathed out.</p><p>“Amazing,” Keith ended and flopped on top of Shiro’s chest. Their skin was damp and slowly cooling down. High on hormones, Keith ignored the obvious sticky feeling between his legs.</p><p>“Yes,” Shiro chuckled, idle hands running over Keith’s back. “Could definitely get used to mornings like this.”</p><p>“What’s stopping you?”</p><p>“All the people waiting for the Admiral and the Leader of Voltron to show up, doing important paperwork,” Shiro sighed and nuzzled into his hair.</p><p>“They can wait a bit,” Keith said and grinned as he stroked over one of Shiro’s nipples. The soft jerks of his pillow made him snicker. Shiro was so sensitive, Keith could watch him squirm under his fingers all day.</p><p>Keith slowly sat up. “Hungry?”</p><p>“For you? Always,” Shiro said with a sly smile that changed immediately when his stomach growled loudly. Pink dust settled on his cheeks. Keith snorted, then laughed out loud. Not long after, Shiro joined him.</p><p>“Marry me.”</p><p>It was a mere whisper. Like the rustling of sheets. Gone as fast as it came.</p><p>But Keith had heard it. Clear as day.</p><p>His laugh died right away, his body was completely frozen.</p><p>The once faint shimmer on Shiro’s cheek turned dark. All his blood had shot into his face. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water. If Keith hadn’t been struck by lightning at that moment, it would’ve looked funny. Instead of laughing, however, Keith just stared.</p><p>“I...I-I-I…! I mean...I…! Uh,” Shiro stuttered, his breath hitching. </p><p>Keith blinked, his eyes the only part of his body he was able to move again. A weird rushing rang in his ears. It took Keith a moment to realize it was his blood. His heart was racing. </p><p>“Y-you want to eat? Food? Yes, yes, hungry. Food. Or shower. Good. Yes. Let’s get u—”</p><p>“Do you mean it?” Keith’s voice was almost inaudible. </p><p>It was enough to make Shiro stop, where he sat. His grey eyes searched for something in Keith’s face as he rested on his elbows.</p><p>“Of course I am.” It was a stark contrast to the stumbling from before. Soft and calm and most importantly—firm, with no room for uncertainty.</p><p>The smile on Shiro’s face was killing him. “Keith, I’ve loved you since...since forever. I love your smile and laugh, your wit and intellect. Your stubbornness and loyalty. How you assert yourself in dangerous situations. How your eyes turn purple when you get excited.”</p><p>A single tear fell onto Keith’s cheeks. It was brushed away by Shiro’s hand, which stayed on his cheek.</p><p>“I gave you this scar and I’m eternally sorry about it. I want to make up for it for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“You don’t need to,” Keith whispered and shook his head, one hand on Shiro’s.</p><p>“I know. Will you still let me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Keith’s voice broke as he leaned forward, kissing Shiro. Their lips tasted salty with the tears that kept rolling down his face. “Yes, I will. I love you, I want to marry you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated~</p><p>I also have  twitter, come yell at me about Sheith!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>